The Best of You
by Demented Me
Summary: Its Kagome's Junior year of highschool. New school, new friends, new enemies, new love intrests. She begins to think that everything will be cool here, but will someone get the best of her? Hmmm,will this 'misfortune' come in the form of a certain hanyou?
1. Welcome to Hell

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha...(retreats to the corner of her room to cry silently)

Hey ya!! Here's the info:

InuYasha Takashi- 16 Junior

Kagome Higurashi- 16 Junior

Miroku Houshi- 16 Junior

Sango Taijiya- 16 Junior

Sesshomaru Takashi- 17 Senior

Rin Sato- 17 Senior

Kouga Yoro-Zoku- 17 Senior

Ayame Kakazu- 16 Junior

Remember its the beginning of the school year so their ages will change. As a new character is introduced I will add their information in the beginning of the chapter! So please enjoy and tell me if you like it!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

Kagome bobbed her head to the music flowing from her stereo with a smile on her face. Standing up from her bed, she walked over to her closet to take out her clothes. It was her first day as a junior at Shikon No Tama High and she was ecstatic. Picking out a pair of khaki colored cargo pants and a dark blue tank top, she ran into the shower and was out in ten minutes flat. After dressing, she straightened her hair so that it was flat but not deflated and put a cap over it, causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Hurry up Sis!" Souta yelled from downstairs

"Coming Brat!"

"Hey!"

Kagome laughed and pulled on a pair of blue and black Anarchies before running down the stairs. She grabbed her skateboard that was leaning on the kitchen doorway before racing out the house with her brother swinging on her backpack. With her brother on his bike and her on her skateboard, they made it to school in five minutes.

"That was quick," she breathed and ruffled her brother's hair, "Hmm?"

"Yeah," he said and pushed her hand away

"'Kay lil bro, have fun. Go mingle or something, I'm going over there," she said and pointed to a run down park that was being used as a skate park

"Alright, there's that boy Kohaku from our street."

She smiled as she watched him run toward the other freshman and skated over to the park. On the way she clumsily bumped into another person, almost falling but caught herself.

"What the-" the female voice began but then looked down at Kagome, "Hey...You're the new girl on my block right?"

"Um, I guess."

The girl smiled at her, "I'm Sango!"

"Kagome."

"Well, welcome to hell."

Kagome laughed and straightened her clothes out, "Sorry about that."

"Its cool, have you met anyone else?"

"Nope not yet."

Sango nodded, "Well, come with me!"

Kagome smiled when Sango grabbed her arm and pulled her to a bench where a group of boys sat. She stopped in front of them and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey guys, this is Kagome. Kagome, the guys."

Kagome smiled, looking them over; the first one had black hair that went to the nape of his neck but was pulled back in a rat's tail and violet blue eyes, the next had long silver hair that passed his bottom, was very tall, and had cold amber eyes, the last one had shorter silver hair but it was about to the middle of his back, cute dog ears and amber eyes. The one with the rat's tail knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"My fair maiden, would you consider bearing my child?" he asked in a smooth voice

She backed away from him, "Um. No?"

Sango's nose flared as she hit him on top of his head, "Miroku!!! Cut the crap!"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "You know I was only kidding my dear Sango. You're the only woman for me."

Sango scoffed, "Kagome ignore Miroku and watch out, his hands tend to wander."

Kagome laughed, "Hey Miroku, nice to meet you."

He smiled at her, "Nice to meet you too, my dear Kagome."

Sango rolled her eyes and pointed to the tallest of the three, "His name is Sesshomaru but I like to call him Sesshy. He doesn't like it though."

"Hi Sesshomaru."

He nodded at her, "Hello."

"Sesshomaru is a senior so he's going to be graduating this year. We're all going miss him dearly," Sango sniffled and hugged him from the side

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but wrapped an arm around her waist. Sango squealed happily and backed away.

"When he hugs you back, you know that you're special to him," she said happily, "I've known him since I was so 'lil. Alright, moving on, him right there with the 'piss off, bad boy' attitude is Sesshomaru's younger brother InuYasha."

"Hi InuYasha."

"Keh."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango who rolled her eyes and said, "God InuYasha, stop being such a prick!"

InuYasha growled at her, "Why don't you shut the hell up for once Taijiya!"

She glared at him, "I have a first name you know!"

"Oh really?! I haven't noticed since you're not that important to me!"

"InuYasha, leave her alone unless you want me to rip your tongue out," Sesshomaru said in monotone

Sango smiled where as Kagome's eyes widened as she asked the girl in question, "Would he really do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sango said with a grin

InuYasha growled at his brother, "This is none of your concern Sesshomaru!"

"If it involves Sango, then it is little brother. So leave her the hell alone."

Miroku sighed and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders, "Get used to this Kagome, it happens frequently. Its not that bad actually, its the only source of entertainment we have."

Kagome giggled and looked back at the brothers to see that the fight had ended. InuYasha had his arms crossed over his chest as he was leaning against the bench in anger and Sesshomaru was standing there with a bored expression.

"Kouga and Ayame should be getting here soon," Sango said with a sigh

"And what about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and tried to keep a blush from forming on his face when Miroku winked at him

Sango laughed, "She should be coming also."

"Shut up you stupid Houshi," Sesshomaru growled as Miroku started poking at him and teasing him about having a crush on Rin

"Ohh! Wait till I tell Rinni!" Miroku said in a baby voice

"Tell Rinni what Roku?" Rin asked as she stepped behind him

"Oh my God! It's the second love of my life!" Miroku yelled happily as he spun around and took Rin in a bone crushing hug

Rin laughed, "I love you too Roku!"

Sesshomaru looked over at her and Miroku, catching her eye. Rin smiled at Miroku as they separated before jumping on Sesshomaru.

"I love my Fluffy too!" she yelled as she hanged off his back

He smiled and allowed her to push her full weight on his back, leaving them in a piggy back ride position. Rin looked over at Kagome and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hi."

Sango hit her forehead with her hand, "I forgot! Rin this is Kagome. She's new."

"Oh hi!!" she said in a more friendly tone, "So where'd you move from?"

"I just transferred from Sakura High."

Rin said a quiet 'oh' and nodded, "So, Ango-San, how was your summer?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, "Ango-San? You're married?"

Sango smiled, "No, it's just a little joke. Rin insists that I should get married to Miroku and she likes to drop the 'S' in my name. So hence the nickname 'Ango-San'."

Kagome laughed, "You should get married to Miroku, you'd make the cutest couple."

Rin gestured her hand towards Kagome, "See! That's what I've been saying for what? TEN YEARS!"

"You've all known each other since you were six?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow

"Pretty much," Rin said with a sigh, "With the exception of Fluffy and me. We were seven."

Sesshomaru sighed, "My God, must you call me that name?"

"Hey, at least my nickname comes with love but you call me wench."

"But I say it with love too, you're my wench."

Rin giggled, "How many wenches do you have?"

Sesshomaru looked deep in thought, "You, Sango, Ayame, Kagura, Sara..."

"Ok thats enough," Rin stopped him while shaking her head

"Thats not a lot."

Kagome laughed, "It was quite a lot."

"But when I call you a wench I mean it in a friendly manner."

"Calling some one a peasant girl or slut is friendly?"

"I mean it as young woman not peasant woman nor slut! Thats what it means when it leaves InuYasha's mouth."

InuYasha snorted, "Exactly, like Kagome right there. She sure looks like a wench."

Kagome flared as she walked over to him and pushed him off the bench, "What did you just call me you chauvinistic pig?!"

"Oh Kagome, don't use big words. It'll make his head hurt," Sesshomaru said with a snort

Miroku chuckled and helped InuYasha up, "Okay, thats enough violence for one day. Have you learned your lesson InuYasha?"

"There wasn't a lesson to be learned you damn lecher!"

Miroku sighed as he kept Kagome away with one hand and scolded InuYasha, "InuYasha you had no right to call Kagome a wench. Now say you're sorry."

"I'm not apologizing to no one!"

"Learn correct grammar," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes

"Learn to shut up!"

"Let go of me Miroku!"

"Fluffy stop threatening your brother!"

"No Kagome, calm down!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

All eyes were on Sango who was breathing heavily, "Can we all just get along for ten minutes please?"

"See this is what happens when I leave the nest for a day or two," came Ayame's sweet voice

Sango squealed happily and threw her arms around Ayame's neck, "AYAME!!"

"Hello Sango," Ayame laughed and hugged the brown haired female

Kagome studied the new comer, she had long orange-brown hair that was tied into two braids and gorgeous emerald eyes. Ayame smiled at her warmly and tilted her head to the side.

"Hi! I'm Ayame," she stuck out her hand

Kagome took it in hers, "Kagome."

"So you new?" Ayame asked letting her hand drop to the side

"Yeah."

"Ayame, where's Kouga?" Sango asked

"He'll be here in a minute, he's parking the car."

Sango nodded and took a seat next to Ayame on the bench. Kagome sighed and stayed standing alone, feeling pretty out of place. Miroku must have noticed since he moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Got any siblings?" Miroku asked her, "Sisters?"

Kagome's face reddened, _'I thought he was being nice!!' _

"Hey!" she yelled and shoved him away from her

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Feh, stay away from the wench Miroku, you're creeping her out."

Kagome's face reddened even more, if it was even possible, "Stop calling me a damn wench!!!"

The hanyou snorted, "Make me bitch."

She began to stalk dangerously towards him until someone grabbed her arm gently. Jumping out of surprise, she turned to find a tall teen with long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and ocean blue eyes. He raised his eyebrow at her and looked at the others.

"New girl?"

_'I wish people would stop referring to me as that...'_

She growled at him and pulled her arm away, "Obviously."

The teenage boy looked down at her in surprise, "Did you just growl at me?"

InuYasha laughed, "Damn Kouga! What are you deaf you mangy wolf?"

Kagome bit her lip nervously, '_SHIT! I should've known he's a wolf!!'_

Kouga ignored InuYasha's remark, "Did she just growl at me?"

The inu-hanyou's face turned serious, "As I said, she did. Now leave her the hell alone."

Kagome inched slowly towards InuYasha nervously and was soon standing a foot away from Kouga. Kouga looked down at her and smirked, which only unnerved Kagome more, if it was possible.

"Calm down you smelly mutt, I wasn't going to do anything to her. Yet now that it seems to bother you, I just might..." Kouga sneered and pulled Kagome's arm causing her to slam into his chest

A very pissed off Ayame jumped off the bench, "Kouga! Leave her the hell alone jackass!"

Kouga looked down at her and rolled her eyes, "Stay out of it Ayame."

Ayame's mouth dropped, "Really?"

That's when Kouga realized his mistake, "Ayame, I-"

Ayame put her hand up to silence him, "No Kouga, you're right I should just stay out of it. Goodbye."

She angrily began to walk towards the school and Kouga sighed in frustration. All the others watched as he roughly threw Kagome in InuYasha's direction and raced after Ayame. Kagome yelped as she began to fall to the ground but in a second felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at InuYasha.

"Thank you," she breathed as she straightened herself out

"Feh," he breathed and looked away from her

Sango huffed as she got down from the bench and walked over to Kagome, "Did he leave a mark?! If he did I'll kill him!"

Kagome looked up at the girl who was a good inch or two taller then her as she rolled up Kagome's sleeve to show a forming bruise. Miroku's eyes narrowed and he took her arm in his hand.

"Does this hurt?" he asked softly and poked gently around the bruise, she hissed in pain, "I'll take that as a yes."

Sango's nose flared as she sat down heavily on the bench, "I'm going to find him, then beat him to a bloody pulp!"

Kagome sighed and looked at Miroku, "It's not that bad. Really."

"Yes it is, a man should never put his hands on a woman like that. Ever," Miroku said angrily and rolled down her sleeve, beginning to rub her arm gently

She smiled at him, "Thank you Miroku..."

"No problem," he said returning the smile and hugged her briefly

InuYasha was still staring at her arm, all he could see was that horrible bruise and it made something inside him want to erupt. _'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so angry that Kouga touched this human wench? The only human women I care for are Sango and Rin...'_

Sesshomaru eyed his little brother, "InuYasha?"

The young hanyou looked up at his brother's voice, "Huh?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and looked away, "Nothing, come on Rin, we have to get to class."

Rin nodded and jumped off of Sesshomaru's back to grab her books. He waited patiently until she was ready before grabbing her hand and speeding off to class.

Sango smiled, "We do too, come on lets show Kagome where the office is boys!"

Kagome smiled at her left at Sango who dragged her towards the school, Miroku on her other side with InuYasha following reluctantly.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter of 'The Best of You'. Please review and tell me what you think so far! 


	2. OMG!

HEYYYY!!! Sorry i haven't updated!! Well thank you for the reviewers of the last chapter!! I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2: OMG! There's a hanyou in the girl's bathroom!!

"Thank you for joining us," the teacher said smugly as three of the teens, missing Miroku who had a different class, stumbled into the classroom five minutes late

"Keh," InuYasha mumbled

Sango shot him a look, "I'm sorry, we had to take Kagome to the office for her schedule, Takamaru-sensai."

"All three of you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

InuYasha glared at him, "Yeah," he said in a challenging tone, "So leave her alone. It was my idea."

Sango looked at him in surprise but smiled. Takamaru tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"So, you follow after Takashi, Taijiya?"

InuYasha began to growl threateningly, "Her name's Sango. Leave-Her-The-Hell-Alone."

Sango laid a hand on InuYasha's shoulder and he turned his head to look at her, "Its okay InuYasha. He's not worth it, lets just take our seats."

InuYasha's eyes softened and he nodded, beginning to walk behind the girls to their seats but not without shooting a dirty look the sensai's way. Sango sat in a chair in an abandoned row, Kagome sat next to her and InuYasha next to Kagome. He watched as she wrote down notes furiously and smiled. Her pen dropped to the floor, rolling to his feet and she looked up at him nervously.

He smirked, "What's wrong wench?"

"Um, I dr- dropped my pen. Can you get it for me?" she finally asked, fidgeting with her hands

"Can't stand up and get your own pen?" he asked _'InuYasha! Come on! Resist the urge to be an ass!!'_

She gawked at him slightly before glancing at the sensai before standing up, bending down to reach for the pen.

"Ms. Higurashi! Why are you out of your seat?" Takamaru boomed

She winced and turned around, "I was getting my pen..."

"And you couldn't ask Mr. Takashi to get it for you?"

"I-"

"Yeah _Kagome_,why didn't you ask me?" he asked snarlingly, "I would do anything for one of my wenches."

Her jaw dropped, "MOTHERFUCKER!"

Sango looked up at her in surprise and Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth, realizing her outburst. Everyone around them began to laugh but not at InuYasha but the embarrassed and flustered girl. Kagome looked around nervously, _'Oh...my...Kami...'_

InuYasha smirked, "Aw come on, you weren't saying that last night. It was more along the lines of-"

He stopped when he saw her run out of the rooms, tears flying behind her and looked at Sango nervously. Sango, who was staring at the spot where Kagome was standing, looked up at him with so much fire in her eyes it scared him shitless. She stood up and ran after her new friend. Everyone's eyes were now on InuYasha, waiting for his next move. He looked around before standing up before hastily walking to the door, once out of the room he began to run down the hallway; following Kagome's scent that was now mixed with salty tears. His trail ended at the girl's bathroom and he didn't hesitate before storming in.

"InuYasha Takashi in the girl's bathroom with me..." one of his many fangirls breathed and fainted

He ignored her and looked around the corner to the sinks. Kagome was huddled up against a wall, crying in embarrassment and Sango was trying to cheer her up. Sango looked up at the sound of footsteps to see him standing there, staring at Kagome guiltily.

"Get the fuck out," Sango ground out as she briskly stood up and stood toe to toe with him

"I want to help."

"You want to help?!" she yelled cynically, "You're the one who started it you jerk!"

InuYasha sighed, "Taijiya, I'm refraining from saying something I'd regret later..." _'Like hearing Sesshomaru and Miroku's voices.'_

"And what is that _tough guy_?!"

"Fuck-Off-Bitch."

Sango stood in stunned silence as he pushed passed her and went to kneel before Kagome. She looked up at him with a sniffle and frowned.

"You do notice you're in the girl's bathroom?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin, "Get used to it."

She frowned again, "What's that supposed to mean, pig?"

He smiled, "Nothing Higurashi, nothing."

"Get away from me."

Laughing softly he said, "You don't want that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Then apologize damn it!"

"For what?"

"Being stupid!"

"And?" he raised an eyebrow

"Embarrassing me in front of EVERYONE!"

"Alright, I apologize," he said and Sango looked at him in amazment

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Forgiven..."

He smiled and reached out to wipe away the girl's tears, "Come on, let's go."

Standing up, he outstretched his arm to help her up. She smiled and took his hand. Pulling her up, he bent down and grabbed Sango's bag.

"I'll take it," Sango said but InuYasha waved his hand

"I got it Taijiya."

Sango followed him in stunned silence before finally yanking his head down by pulling his ear, "What are you playing at Takashi?!"

"Nothing," he said harshly and sighed, "I hate it when girls cry."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows but took it as an answer and let him go, "You should, especially when you caused it."

He sighed, "Exactly."

Sango followed his eyes to see him staring after Kagome who was walking a few feet ahead of them, towards Miroku who was waiting towards the end of the hall. She smiled and patted his back before running to Miroku, throwing herself in his open arms.

"Hey!" he said with a laugh and released her after a gentle, loving hug

"Hey."

"Hi Kagome," he smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You okay?"

"Ok...why you ask?"

He looked at Sango nervously, "I heard what happened during first period."

"InuYasha told you?"

He bit his lip, "No, um, its sort of going around..."

She groaned and hid her face in his shoulder. Sango sighed and rubbed her back, shooting a look at InuYasha who was staring at Kagome.

His eyes traveled to Miroku, "Who told you?"

"Uh, that kid with the purple hair who spreads rumors."

"Cause he wants to get in good with the popular kids?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go Kagome," InuYasha handed Sango's bag back to her

"Huh?" Kagome looked up but InuYasha wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her off

She stared at him in confusion as he led her into the next hallway when they stopped in front of a purple-haired kid who she recognized from first period. Everyone who was in the hallway had their eyes on the three, dropping whatever they were doing.

"Inu-" she began but was cut off as InuYasha slammed the kid against a locker

The kid was looking at him in fear as InuYasha growled, "You're the one whose spreading the story 'bout what happened?"

He nodded his head furiously and InuYasha slammed him against the locker one more time, "And why is that?"

The kid cracked a smile, "Cause it was funny. You made the girl cry dude, it was priceless."

Everyone's eyes landed on Kagome and InuYasha must've noticed since he shouted, "What the hell are ya'll looking at?!"

They all looked at him now, afraid of his actions if they didn't do what he wanted. Kagome gulped and stood beside InuYasha nervously. InuYasha smiled down at her timidly before glaring at the kid and slamming him against the lockers once more.

"Why are you mad? You're the one who made her cry!"

Kagome could swear she saw his eyes flash red as he growled in the boy's face, "And that was my mistake! I swear if you tell one more fucking soul I'll rip your tongue out and sell it to the butchers on Sakura Street."

The boy gulped and nodded. InuYasha smiled and let him go but not before grabbing his arm, looking at Kagome.

"Almost forgot, want to take a shot Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Um, no thanks."

InuYasha laughed which surprised everyone, "You sure wench?"

"Hey!" she yelled and hit him in the arm

He laughed harder and released the kid to wrap an arm around Kagome's shoulders, "We got to get to class anyway."

She was about to push him away but stopped, smiled and glanced at the kids who were watching the exit the hall. Standing on her tippy-toes, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled again.

"Thank you," she whispered as she saw him blush lightly

"Keh, whatever wench."

* * *

I know it may seem to drift from the story line but jjjjuuuussstttt wait. You'll see. Please review!!

Luv

Angie


End file.
